¡Marty es un shipper!: davodd
by revengesugar
Summary: One shot cómico romántico. Pareja: Dave Lizewski (Kick-Ass) x Todd Haynes (Ass-Kicker). Las descripciones de los personajes son únicamente de las películas. Más bien la primera; es decir, Dave como Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Todd como Evan Peters y Marty como Clark Duke. Es sólo una escapada imaginación, no significa que realmente crea que Kick-Ass tiene aires gays, o algo así.


Todd observó la prenda; más que avergonzarle le sorprendía. Sabía que Dave era descuidado, despistado, lento, todo lo que un adolescente normal puede ser; pero esto nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Se lo imaginaba utilizándolo, durmiendo u haciendo sus cosas de chicos con aquello por los tobillos. Pero, ¿por qué lo había dejado en su habitación?, ¿qué hacía que llegó a tal nivel de olvidar una cosa como ésa?

Tomó su móvil y se apresuró en mandarle un mensaje, para que lo recogiera lo antes posible. Antes de que se arrepintiera de no quedárselo.

Todd cinco mensajes nuevos.

«Dave.

«Davee

«Daveh

«Dave ;-;

«Davie :'c »

Al no recibir respuesta, le escribió a Marty, sospechando que estaban juntos.

Retrasado tres mensajes nuevos.

«Martyy

«Marty

«Maaartyy ;_; »

Marty, despierto hace ya unos minutos, pero que se había quedado mirando hacia la nada, desbloqueó el celular y contestó los mensajes.

Marty 3 : «Qué mierda quieres, imbécil, son las diez de la puta madrugada.» Todd hizo un puchero, y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

Retrasado: «Ay

« ¿Está Dave ahí contigo?

«No contesta mis mensajes, y tengo algo que decirle:( » su vista se encontraba fija en la pantalla, impaciente por comunicarle a su amigo, Dave, que algo no muy común de él se había quedado en su casa.

Marty 3 : «Sí, duerme, ¿por?» alzó una ceja, releyendo diez veces el mismo mensaje; una, otra y otra vez.

Retrasado: « ¿Duerme?

« ¿Durmieron juntos?» si eso hubiese salido de su voz, seguramente estaría lleno de recelo, pues quedó completamente desconcertado ante tal inesperada información. Tal vez, estaba un poco celoso de que no le invitaran. Al parecer a Dave le gustaba mucho quedarse a dormir con otros.

Marty 3 : «Sí, Todd.

« ¿Qué quieres con él? » frunció el ceño esta vez, decidiendo no decirle nada.

Retrasado: «Ya nada. »

Por el otro lado de la conversación, Marty ladeaba la cabeza y negaba. Todd actuaba raro desde hace algún tiempo, y eso comenzaba a levantar sospechas sobre él.

Últimamente él mismo sentía que, a veces, sobraba; una tercera rueda; el violinista. Todd y Dave se miraban, sonreían y compartían demasiado. No le molestaba casi nada, de hecho disfrutaba hacer bromas sobre ello.

Pero esta vez pensó que, tal vez, Todd y Dave harían buena pareja; los dos con esos desordenadas y divertidas ondas en su cabello. Definitivamente sería algo agradable, para él, de ver.

Sí, hacían bonita pareja.

« ¡Es que se ven tan gays!», pensó, reprimiendo todos sus gritos raros, que seguramente sonarían como los de una chica.

Abrió su Facebook y actualizó su estado, mirando primero el típico "¿Qué estás pensando?" de la página.

« #ArribaLosHomos #GaysEverywhere

# NoHomo »

Y seguido etiquetó a sus dos amigos. Al menos tendría una excusa si le preguntaban por qué publicó aquello.

Luego fue a su blog, por suerte desconocido para ellos, y publicó algo relacionado, aunque más directo esta vez.

«Davodd es lo mejor del mundo, putas.»

A los minutos su celular vibró, mostrando un nuevo comentario en su más reciente estado.

«Khe? Qué verga ksbsn » Todd y sus emojis, típico. Parecía amar su teclado sólo por eso.

«Ejem 7uu7 » contestó el shipper, riendo para sí.

«Wtf » un nuevo comentario de Dave, quien ahora lo miraba con cara de retraso.

— ¿Por qué publicaste eso? — preguntó Dave, alzando una ceja. Marty se mantuvo en silencio, sonriendo —, ¿y por qué me etiquetaste? — El más bajo sólo rio por sus expresiones exageradas —, ¿ahora por qué te ríes?

—Estás nervioso — negó levemente y continuó riendo, ante la mirada dudosa del contrario —. ¿No puedo sólo etiquetar a mis mejores amigos en mis estados? — sonrió, provocando que su amigo dudase de su última frase.

Dave pensó unos segundos, preguntándose por qué estaría nervioso. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a mirar a su amigo, exigiendo así una explicación.

—Revisa tus mensajes, tarado — puso los ojos en blanco, y fingió restarle atención.

Dave acomodó sus lentes, bajando la barra de estado en la pantalla.

«Todd cinco mensajes.

Katie dos mensajes.

Papá un mensaje. »

Abrió primero el de su padre, que parecía haber sido enviado no hace mucho, porque obviamente tenía más importancia que los demás.

Papá: «Dave, hijo, ¿eres gay?» arrugó la frente y miró al techo desconcertado, estirando su cuello levemente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó más para sí mismo. Maldijo a su amigo, quien lo ignoraba de forma monumental, y contestó el mensaje rápidamente.

Dave hijo: «No papá, no soy gay. Marty publicó eso quién sabe por qué. »

Al no marcar siquiera el visto, cambió la conversación hacia el siguiente: Katie.

Katie: «Dave.

«Te apoyo. » al leer aquellos mensajes, su rostro reflejó confusión pura. "Mierda, otra vez no", pensó Dave.

A pesar de lo que pensaba, no pudo evitar sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima. Eso lo espantó un poco, pues sólo lo había pensado un par de veces, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Dave: « ¿?»

Por último, puso marcha atrás, para presionar el chat con Todd. Bufó, pensando en qué sería. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ilusionándose un poco.

Luego de leerlos, alzó la ceja por milésima vez desde que se despertó. Observó atentamente el último, como si pudiera así encontrar la respuesta a su vergüenza.

Todd: «Davie :'c » rio y le echó un último vistazo, antes de responder.

Dave el wey: « ¿Qué? » escribió algo molesto. No entendía cómo carajos Marty tenía a todos de amigos en Facebook.

Todd: «Dejaste algo en mi casa. » releyó el mensaje un par de veces, extrañado por lo seco que se le hizo. Entonces recordó todo. Su hazaña (para él lo era) extraña y algo enferma. Se arrepintió por un momento. Pero pensó que, tal vez, sólo se había percatado de lo suyo, y no de lo faltante en sus cajones.

Dave el wey: « ¿Además de mi dignidad? xd

«Ya sé de lo que hablas, Todd.

«Qué vergüenza ;-;' »

Todd: «Sólo ven a buscarlo. » y se desconectó sin más.

Dave ladeó su cabeza, sin entender nada.

— ¿Y? — le miró ansioso Marty, sonriendo de forma insistente.

—Se me quedó la ropa interior en su casa — Marty soltó un grito ahogado, presionando sus manos contra su cara, alrededor de su boca. El más alto le devolvió la mirada de mala gana. Tomó sus jeans del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez listo, caminó hacia el baño para orinar y asearse un poco.

Marty le siguió a los segundos, apoyando su codo en la puerta cerrada.

—No soy experto ni nada, pero ¿esos no son los bóxers de Todd? — murmuró desde el otro lado, sonriendo, a la vez que reía mentalmente.

Dave se heló, sorprendido por lo acertado que podía ser su amigo a veces. Abrió la llave del agua y fingió no haberlo escuchado.

—Pff, lo sabía — murmuró riendo y caminó hacia la habitación —. Hoy estos dos pendejos pierden la virginidad, yo lo sé.

De forma paralela, Todd refunfuñaba, sentado frente al computador, viendo cualquier cosa que apareciese en pantalla.

«A Dave le gusta dormir con cualquier chico», se quejaba dolido mentalmente. Los celos se le subieron a la cabeza notablemente; más con la publicación de Marty.

« ¿Eso quiere decir que a Marty le gusta Dave?, ¿es correspondido?, ¿Dave no es hetero?», preguntaba fugazmente, sin atreverse siquiera a contestarse.

Ni ganas de masturbarse tenía, y para un adolescente como él era bastante raro. Solía tener las hormonas por las nubes, y, de pronto, con algo tan simple como eso, todo quedó por los suelos.

Pensó que quizás estaba enamorado de Dave. Porque sí, Todd solía ser mucho más sincero con sus sentimientos. Aunque, claro, sólo pensándolo. Por algo siempre sus amigos conseguían chicas y él no. Y porque se consideraba un nerd perdedor que morirá virgen, aparte.

Dejó de atormentarse con esos pensamientos y se concentró en la pantalla. Salía el vídeo de un gato, rubio, jugando con la mano de su dueño u dueña.

« ¿Quién comparte estas cosas?», volvió a cargar la página, mostrando nuevamente el inicio de Facebook.

Luego de unos minutos de aburrimiento sin importancia, escuchó a su madre gritarle para que abriera la puerta. Sintió cómo su pecho se hundía, dejándolo sin aire. Probablemente por culpa de los nervios.

«Dave llegó», pensó, muriendo de nervios y vergüenza. Quería preguntarle, decirle algo sobre lo que sentía. Pero sabía que, con su cobardía vigente siempre, no lo haría ahora ni nunca.

Pero, ¿qué más podría perder? Dave era comprensivo, por algo le gustaba. Sabía que no dejaría de ser su amigo si se confesaba (quizá lo peor serían las burlas de Marty), pero no podría aguantar su rechazo. Nada perdía, y nada ganaba.

No entendía el porqué de querer decirlo ahora, siempre se guardaba todo, jamás se enteraba nadie de que alguien le gustaba o algo por el estilo. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? Tal vez eran los celos.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, mirando quién era (pese a saberlo muy bien), al verlo, puso su mejor cara de "vale verga la vida", o, si lo prefieren, indiferencia.

—Pasa — habló seco. No le importaba. Aunque no tenía sentido; a veces pensaba algo, hacer algo, pero terminaba actuando de la forma contraria, haciendo todo mal y arruinando todo.

—Permiso — murmuró tímido, mirando hacia el suelo, casi sin dejar ver el rojo brillante de su sonrojo.

« ¿Y este pendejo desde cuándo pide permiso para entrar a mi casa?», frunció el ceño. Le enfadaba que no tuviesen tanta confianza como le gustaría. Él quería que compartiera todo con él, incluso antes que con Marty.

Cuando su amigo tomó la prenda entre sus manos, pudo observar un bonito rubor en sus mejillas.

«Es tan lindo», y se perdió en la duda. Si no le decía ahora, jamás lo haría.

—O-Oye, eh, Dave — comenzó a hablar, avergonzado de repente. Dave se asustó, pensó que estaba en problemas —. Necesito decirte algo importante.

— ¡Lo siento! — el moreno* gritó exasperado.

Todd lo miró confuso, sin entender lo que el contrario decía; por qué se disculpaba.

— ¿Por qué? — ladeó su cabeza, a la vez que alzaba una ceja. Comenzó a malinterpretar todo, ¿y si Dave ya lo sabía?

«Mierda, aborten la misión, ¡aborten la misión! » se gritaba mentalmente Todd, comenzando a contextualizar lo que su amigo decía y su forma de actuar, con lo que planeaba decirle.

—No debí haber tomado nada de tu habitación... — entonces reaccionó. Mierda, él aún no lo sabía —Tú... ¿no te diste cuenta?

Dave tenía la cara ardiendo; roja hasta las orejas por la vergüenza de su confesión. Todd lo miró confundido un segundo. Frunció el ceño y reflexionó un poco acerca de lo que acababa de decir.

—Dave, no sé de qué me estás hablando — habló serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pese a que solía ser excesivamente expresivo al hablar.

El más alto se asustó. Pensó que Todd se había enfadado con él, que no lo querría más.

—Lo siento, Toddie, yo... — y un mensaje sonó, proveniente del celular del nombrado.

Todd hizo una mueca, desanimado. No tenía ganas de responder, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo al notar el ambiente tenso que los rodeó.

Suspiró y desbloqueó su móvil lentamente, ladeando su cuerpo unos centímetros al notar lo derecho que estaba frente a su amigo, una postura demasiado tensa y delatora.

Marty : «Oye Todd, te reto a besar a la persona que está frente a ti, sin importar quién es. » al leerlo, se sonrojó notablemente, sin querer apartar la vista de la pantalla. Dave lo miró desde lejos, con curiosidad.

Retrasado : «Es Dave :p» hizo una mueca, mordiendo su mejillas desde dentro.

Marty : « ¿Y? 7uu7» Marty, del otro lado, sabía que debía avivar la llama; o encender el fuego, lo que sea que fuese necesario.

Retrasado : «No soy gay, Marty ._. » pensó que le faltó añadir un "pero me lo he planteado, cada vez que pienso en Dave".

Marty : «Retrasado, marica, closetero y cobarde 77' » Marty rodó los ojos, pese a saber que no lo veía. Algo bastante absurdo, la verdad. Todd tragó saliva, considerando saltar por la ventana o declararse. O tal vez ambas.

Retrasado : «Cállate, Marty, me pierdes ;-; » intentó cambiar de tema. Entonces notó que Dave se movía de un lado hacia otro, mirando hacia todas partes.

El contrario, al notar su mirada, pensó algo rápido para no quedar como el "idiota ignorado por otro" que se sentía.

—Voy a buscar mi ropa — susurró, apenas entendible —, la otra que se me quedó.

Y caminó hacia los cajones de Todd, fisgoneando por encima, hasta hallar la camiseta que no encontraba.

«Amo esta camiseta, es tan linda, y huele a su perfume...» comenzó a distraerse lentamente, ignorando el hecho de que su amigo siguiese hablando con "quién sabe quién" por mensajes.

Marty : «Ay, mírenme, soy Todd Haynes, y estoy en el closet 77' » el de lentes rio, esperando a que sus bromas hicieran efecto. Sabía que sólo faltaba retarlo para que actuase.

Retrasado : «Luego hablamos, Marty e.E » miró a Dave, quien se hallaba ahora sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando la ropa entre sus manos.

Marty : «AHHH OKAAY 33» Todd rio. Jamás pensó que su amigo demostrara tanta emoción por un tema así. Marty le caía bien, aunque lo molestaba, era buen amigo.

Suspiró, tomando fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas, y caminó la escasa distancia hasta llegar a él.

Al llegar, sólo se sentó más al centro, y dejó que la habitación se inundara de un silencio incómodo.

—Creo que mejor me voy — habló en tono bajo Dave, mientras hacía una leve mueca de incomodidad. Seguido hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Todd lo detuvo al instante, susurrando cosas incomprensibles y colocando sus manos hacia delante, en señal de que se detuviera.

Dave pestañeó confundido. Creía que Todd no lo quería ahí, por algo lo había dejado hablando solo, dejando que mirase como reía y se sonrojaba con mensajes de otra persona. Odiaba su torpeza, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo quería?

—Yo... eh, Dave — comenzó a titubear, abriendo y cerrando la boca, indeciso. Entonces recordó el tema del que hablaban antes del mensaje de Marty; la disculpa de Dave —. ¿Por qué te disculpabas?

Una expresión seria repentina adornó su rostro, despertando nervios en el mayor nuevamente.

—Mierda, yo... no sé, nada — fingió demencia, haciendo un leve puchero cómplice.

— ¿Qué sacaste? — alzó las cejas, riendo por dentro; ahora él ponía nervioso al de ondas castañas.

—Y-Yo... — Dave sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, los nervios lo comían entero, evitando que pudiese pensar claramente —tú, saqué, eh, ropa, sí, interior, ¡no-sé-cómo-decirlo-puta-mierda! — gritó rápidamente, ya desesperado, en un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

—Cálmate, Dave, sólo quiero saber... — procesó las palabras que el moreno acababa de decir —espera, ¿qué?

Dave dio un salto para quedar frente a la cama, paralelo a Todd, desabrochando su cinturón; Todd entró en pánico, ¿Dave se estaba desnudado frente a él?

— ¡Ah, Dave, qué haces! — chilló el pelirrojo, cubriendo su sonrojado rostro, aparentando los ojos con fuerza y negando a la vez. Con suerte pudo observar el diseño de Batman muy familiar en su ropa interior.

— ¡Mira! — Dave relajó sus movimientos, al darse cuenta de que lo que hacía se veía mal; horriblemente mal —Mierda, esto parece... carajo — se volteó, tapando su rostro y sentándose en la cama.

Sintió cómo Todd se acercaba a él por la espalda, con sigilo.

—Así que ahí estaban... — susurró, dejando la frase en el aire, congelando a Dave.

—Yo... lo siento, Todd, sólo fue para... quería — se volteó lentamente, bajando el volumen a sus palabras a la vez; Todd lo miraba sonriendo, de la forma más tierna posible.

Observó sus facciones; perfectas, según él, sus labios, siempre llamativos. Sobretodo, observó sus ojos; mirándolo atenta y fijamente, dejándole ver su propia alma en ellos. Sus sentimientos, el significado de cada sensación experimentada, todo, absolutamente todo tuvo una explicación.

Dave lo aceptó: estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Quiso llorar. No estaba acostumbrado a sentimientos así, solía estar feliz con su ego, y toda esa mierda normal, pero esto; esto no era para nada normal.

No era normal su respiración agitada, su rostro ardiendo; ese calor en el pecho siempre que estaba con Todd. No, lo que sentía no era normal. Y no le importaba.

—Me gustas y tenía curiosidad — susurró, mirando hacia el suelo, intentando respirar lo menos posible. Deseando, y a la vez no, que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Todd sonrió levemente. Quién diría que este día sería tan perfecto; el día en que murió su miedo a ser rechazado por él, y el miedo de Dave a aceptar lo que sentía.

Acercó su mano al rostro del castaño, tocando su mejilla. Giró levemente y, con ayuda de un pequeño impulso, lo besó por primera vez. Un beso casto y sensitivo para ambos.

Dave reaccionó rápidamente, aceptando gustoso el contacto. Abrazó la cintura del contrario, girándose para poder hacerlo mejor, y, con el sentimiento del momento, acercó su cuerpo al de su amigo.

Lentamente metió sus manos bajo el suéter del pelirrojo, recibiendo una queja sobre la temperatura de sus manos.

— ¡Woo, sí, al fin! — Marty entró, dando un portazo, segando a sus dos mejores amigos, ahora fuera del closet, con el flash de su cámara— ¡Oh mierda, creí que ya habían terminado de coger!

Los de rulos se separaron bruscamente, saltando de la cama; totalmente espantados, seguido comenzaron a gritar incoherencias al mismo tiempo, intentando excusarse o quejarse. Sentían que morirían de vergüenza. Marty sonrió ampliamente, con cara de perversión.

—Uh, chicos, llegué justo a tiempo para impedir la pérdida de su flor, porque eso es después del matrimonio — comentó al observar la ropa de estos totalmente fuera de lugar.

Y otro flash, y otro, y otro más.

No podía parar de celebrar que su shipp ya era Canon, no todos los días tienes una pareja genial y real como ésta tan cerca.

— ¡AHH, SE VEN TAN LINDOS LOS PENDEJOS! — gritó eufórico, pegando saltitos y aleteando animadamente.

— ¡Marty cállate! Mi mamá puede escucharte — gritó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño con aires cómicos.

—Pareces una puberta sin vida social, ya párale, ahora escríbenos un fanfic — rio Dave, ya tranquilo; al menos sabía que Marty no tenía problema con el tema.

Marty hizo un mohín y le mostró la lengua cuán niño.

—Ustedes fueron, son y serán mi otp, rubios, teñidos, muertos o lo que sea, perras — levantó su cabeza, con orgullo, marchándose de la habitación.

La nueva pareja favorita de todos se sonrió mutuamente, para luego entrelazar sus manos y seguir a Marty hacia fuera.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme con tu ropa? — preguntó el mayor, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Bueno, pero no hagas cosas sucias con ellos — se carcajeó junto con Marty. Dave se encogió de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

—Sólo cuando estés lejos — soltó la mano de Todd y lo abrazó por el torso, para darle un corto beso en los labios.

— ¡OH, MI PINCHE DIOS, AI KANT, DIS IS FAQUIN INCREDIBL! — se tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano, fingiendo desmayarse dramáticamente.

Luego, por poco tiene una hemorragia nasal.

Lo único seguro de esto, es que Marty es el shipper número uno de Davodd.


End file.
